Escaping isn't easy
by oxCHEERxo
Summary: This story is mostly about perry and his struggle trying to escape a trap filled HQ all before 4:00
1. we need to escape

Phineas and ferb were as usual building some strange machine. I always would sneek off for my job as an agent. Today I had a day off and all I did today was sleep because phineas and ferb were standing right there watching me. Now they were off sighing some contracts and building perments. I stayed there for a while before I relized I was safe to go i started to get up when I fell in a under ground agent entrance. I went down this tube it took me like 30 seconds before I came out the other end I expected to land on a chair but instead i landed on another agent. I got off quickly then i fell of the chair. It was a penguin she stared at me confused,

"uh im so sorry i fell on you it happened on accident" I explained,

"No its fine my nemesis kinda put some weird bug into my computer to make everything act odd "the agent said. Perry smiled at the penguin" which is why that entrance probabaly took you here" the penguin added,

"hey im Perry, Perry the Platyupus" perry said

"Im Peyton, Peyton the Penguin" peyton said

"i know how the whole nemesis thing is i hate mine he does the most pointless things and ends up hurting himself" perry said annoyed peyton chuckled,

"yeah my nemesis made some weird machine to destroy elephants" perry stared at peyton as she said that

"whats wrong with elephants" perry said half laughing,

"i have no idea"

" my nemesis tried to make time go backwards bu putting tin foil all over downtown danville so he has this giant magnet the tinfoil just peels off all the buildings so next thing i know a two ton ball of tin foil is aimig directly at us" Both the agents started laughing " so i tied the magnet to a helicopter and escaped on it. Then the ball of tin foil hit my nemesis and sent him to a hostpital for two weeks "then after a minute of laughing perry stopped,

"uuhhh peyton do you know how to get out of here?" perry asked,

"yeah theres and old fashion exit under the desk you have to crawl through it though" peyton answered, "we should get going" peyton said " hey perry do you know what time it is?" peyton asked

"yeah its 3:00" perry said as he checked his watch then his eyes widened " 3 oclock my owners are probabaly wondering where i am right now!" perry shouted "come on lets go!" perry yelled as he ran past peyton to the desk


	2. dissapointment

Perry and peyton found ther little wooden door uder the desk leading out the HQ peyton went in first she went up the stairs slowly as they climbed up the ancient path they heard crumbiling then peyton stopped,

"what is it?"perry asked

"rock sli-" peyton could spit out before she and perry were carried down the steep tunnel by the rock slide

then everything went black

"perry" peyton said as she shook perrys shoulder "perry wake up please" perrys opened his eyes slowly and rubbed his head

"what happened?" perry asked

"there was a rockslide" peton said as she tried to pull perry up then perry relized it was so dusty he couldn't see 2 feet in front of him

"so what do we do now?" peyton asked

"keep going is my only answer"perry said staring at the tunnel " the problem is the rockslide knocked off a few bars so its gonna be hard to climb up" perry added he looked down and peyton was heading for the first bar

"come on perry " peyton said perry was up the steps in 10 seconds

"we gotta get up there" perry yelled back as he climbed up the bars peyton said nothing she just followed. After 7 minutes of climbing perry saw the end to the tunnel he climb out quickly and in an instant he noticed that something was wrong

"uh peyton i thought you said that tunnel was a way out!" perry shouted as he stared at another room for peytons HQ

"yeah it was a way out" peyton yelled back

" yeah the way out of one room now were just in the equipment storage" perry said

"hey i didn't desigh the HQ" peyton said

"fine its ok" perry said as he stepped forward there was a faint beeping and the ground fell from under perry and peyton's feet they had fallen in a trap, "great" perry said sarcastically

" perry you got us into a HOLE lot of trouble" peyton said

"shut up peyton" perry said his arms were folded acrossed his chest Perry and peyton were quiet for a while perry was thinking of a plan

before thinking perry threw his hat it landed on the shelf it tipped over on potion then the potion tipped over another until one fell off and hit a button on the super vacuum then the vacuum started to pull peyton and perry up they reached the top and were out of the hole peyton just stared at perry,

"how did you know that was gonna happen?" peyton asked

"i've done this for a while" perry answered "any ways out now?" perry asked

"yeah its hidden in the cabnet" peyton said

"where does it lead?" perry asked

"y'know kevin the kangaroo?" peyton asked

"yeah" perry answered

"it leads to his room" peyton said perry stared at the cabnet

"lets go" he said as he opened to door this exit was different that the other this exit had a mine cart perry and peyton got in and the mine cart started to inch forward then the cart started going faster each second peyton swore she saw flames marks on the tracks as the were going around one corner the cart went so fast it fell off the edge perry and peyton fell 20 feet deep in water they both started swiming towards a small door the was under water they swam until they could come up it was like an under ground lake then they relized it was an abandoned HQ they screen was cracked and the floor was covered in dirt perry just stared and made no sense of the words peyton said he was to distracted then the ceiling fan came crashing down and it hit him pery opened his eyes to see the fan on top of him perry tried to get up but his leg hurt to much.

Dun dun dun! will perry be ok? ha i wont tell you

yeah thats the end of the chapter I got tired of typing.


	3. traps and flash backs

"Oh perry are you ok" peyton asked as she ran up to him

"y-yeah i think so its just my leg hurts" perry said

"Aw man im sorry" a raccoon said as he walked up to perry and peyton,

"w-who are you?" perry asked

" my name is rikki- are you alright?" rikki asked

"yes i am" perry said

"let me get that fan off ya" rikki said he and peyton started to push the ceiling fan up until perry was able to get out from under it they dropped the fan and focused on perry "sorry bout that " rikki said

"it's ok" perry said with a weak smile

"so what is this place?" peyton asked

"this is my old HQ it kinda fell apart after the years" rikki said " its my home now" rikki added

" what happened to your owner?" perry asked

" aw they just moved away " rikki said

"They didn't take you?" peyton asked shocked

" no they did i escaped when they stopped from gas" rikki answered perry just stared at him

"why did you run away is there something wrong with them?" perry asked

"nah it was just really boring there i had to spice things up" rikki said

"Oh yeah uh me and my friend peyton are trying to get out of here do you know a way out?" perry asked

"yeah i know the way out just sick close to me and ill get you out faster than you can say Escape" rikki said with a confident look about him,

"Escape" peyton said

"yeah say it like that but much slower" rikki said after checking perry leg they all set off to escape rikki lead them down i path that seemed to take forever,

"so rikki" perry said breaking the silence"are you still an agent?" perry asked

"nah not anymore i quit like a year ago" rikki said with a sigh

"i remember when i didnt even know the agency was real peyton said

"yeah i remember my first day as an agent" perry said

*flash back*

perry laid in the front yard waiting for his owners to come back when he saw a dog acting odd the dog looked around to make sure no one was looking then he pressed a button on his dog house the an elevator came up and he stepped in it perry followed him into the dog house a little bit later the elevator stopped and the dog got out of it perry took one step on the tiled floor and an alarm sounded the dog towered over perry

"what are you doing here" he said then a man on a screen stopped the dog from eating perry

"the platyupus looks promising " the man said perry stepped closer to the screen and made his clicking noise

" would you like to work for the agency?" the man asked perry just nodded , " you'll need to take the test" the man said perry just stared at him, " here i give you something easy to do" the man said as he stared at a paper " uuuhhhh OH heres one - dr doofenshmirtz hes the easiest vilian to beat - ok agent go stop doofenshmirtz " the man said

perry had hid behind a mailbox watching his new nemesis doofensmirtz doofenshmirtz wasn't doing anything wrong so far then an hour later doofenshmirtz had just left a resturant and he didn't give the waitor a tip so perry attacked him

the agency had awarded perry for his bravery in defeating doofenshmirtz they gave him his hat and badge and perry was known as agent p one of the best agents

*end of flash back*

"yeah working for the agency is my life" perry said

"my parents worked for the agency" peyton said

"ah i remember my mother and father" rikki said ," i remember my days with em" rikki's smile turned to a frown " but they were taken to a wildlife care center" rikki said "what about your parents?" he asked perry and peyton

"mine are back home" peyton said " i miss them so much" peyton added

" i lost mine " perry said "we were on a boat and it was stormy i ended up at danville some how" perry said he had a sad look on his face

their thoughts were inerupted with a crashing sound peyton was caught in a cage.


	4. Hey wheres perry?

"Hey wheres perry?" phineas asked he said it much to often, " hey ferb have you seen him?" phineas asked ferb just stared blankly then he jumped when he heard

"whatcha doin' "phineas looked up where he saw isabella

" we're just teaching chickens how to ride motocycles" phineas answered

"well that would explain todays news paper" isabella said as she held up the news phineas just smiled

"hey isabella have you seen perry?" phineas asked isabella stared at him confused

"doesn't he dissapear everyday?" isabella asked

"yeah but he would usually be back by now" phineas answered

(DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INC)

Doofenshmirtz sat in his chair bored " wheres perry the platyupus?" he asked himself " i know its his day off but he usually comes anyway" doofenshimtz said " i hope he's in pain" doofenshimtz told himself " hm maybe if i go on with my evil plan he'll try to stop me"

"any way i've always hated hot hot days when its too hot to even think so ive decide to make the fan inator with this it will blow the sun away till winter mwa ha ha ha - perry still isn't here - oh well it just makes it that much easier - PREPARE FOR THE COLDEST SUMMER EVER" doofenshmirtz yelled he went to turn the fan on but he tripped as he was getting up he pressed a button which made the blades on the fan inator spin super fast it went so fast the fan flew into the sky and it blew up doofenshmirtz just stared at the burning pieces that fell down "i gotta think out my life" he said

(perrys HQ)

" uh carl have you seen agent p today" monogram asked

"no sir come to think of it i haven't " carl answered

"odd perry never dissapears" monogram said

" do you think perry is mad at us?" carl asked

"we didn't do anything to him" monogram stated

"well maybe he already went to stop doofenshmirtz" carl suggested

"no he always wants to know his mission" monogram said

"maybe he's sick" carl said

" i know we'll just call him" monogram said then carl dialed perrys number for his spy phone

(Flynn-Fletcher house)

phineas and ferb sat on the couch where they heard ringing

"whats that" phineas asked ferb said nothing "yeah we should look around

it was perrys spy phone that was hidin under the couch just then candace walked in

"PHINEAS FERB WILL YOU STOP THAT ANNOYING RINGING" candace yelled

"its not us" phineas said

"PHINEAS YO- wait what well where is it coming from" candace asked

"we dont know" phineas answered, " have you seen perry?" phineas asked

"no but he always goes off some where" candace said

" i hope he comes home soon" phineas said


	5. spills

Peyton was freaking out and so was rikki perry just sat there till thy would get tired after like 5 minutes of freaking out peyton and rikki stopped

"done?" perry asked

"yeah" peyton said

"i need i bit more time - Oh my god where did that cage come from what if some guy tries to hurt us IM SCARED" then rikki stopped " im done now" he said perry smiled

"good" then he pulled out a file he used it on the cage the bar snapped and peyton was able to get out

"thank you so much" peyton said to perry the perrys spy watch started to ring perry opened the top and monogram was on the screen

"AGENT P yo-your alright - I TOLD YOU CARL" monogram said to carl all he heard from perry was his clicking noise but perry said " hey guys this is monogram" then peyton and rikki stepped up next to perry to see the screen,

" Oh i see your with some other agents uh agent p are you in our old HQ tunnels?" monogram asked perry just nodded then the connection between them was getting worse then the screen went black perry sighed

"i guess we have to keep going" perry said " rikki can you get us outta here"

"yeah" rikki said as the walked rikki stepped on a trip wire a huge net fell on top of them the traps just never seemed to end peyton got out first since she brought her pocket knife then she got perry and rikki out "we gotta be more careful" perry said then he checked his watch, " its 3:38 we gotta go faster"

"yeah but escaping from these traps take so much time - why is it so important that you get home by 4:00?" peyton asked

"because last time i stayed out past 4:00 they had already built robots with cameras to follow me around" perry said

"your owners are amazing" peyton said

" yeah they build crazy things everyday like water slides,rollercosters, they've entered a car race and one time they built a transporter which almost revealed my secret" perry said

"wow" rikki said

"my owner just plays video games all day" peyton said they all were now out on a narrow ledge just above a river , " is it safe to be out here rikki" peyton asked

"yeah it-" before rikki could complete his sentence he fell of the edge into the river perry rolled his eyes and jumped off the edge to save rikki (this would be the time perrys theme song would play do be do be do ba do be do be do ba AGENT P!)once perry had rikki in his arm he yelled to peyton, " keep going go get help!" peyton ran futher from perry until he couldn't see her then he looked up the river of all traps this one was the worse...

DUN DUN DUN

WHAT IS THE TRAP WILL PERRY AND RIKKI SUVIVE WILL I FIGURE OUT WHY ITS FUN TO ANNOY PEOPLE? ALL WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER


	6. the final chapter

Peyton ran faster than she ever had before in a twisting path once when she was running a net had fallen and it had almost got her another time there was an opening in the ground that she almost fell in her legs were tired but she had kept up the pace then on the ground was ice that she slipped on peytons feet fell from under her and she was sliding on her back there was a cage set out it had a bar holding up the door to where she would slide into it then the door would fall trapping her. while gliding on the ice she thought " what would perry do" then she took off her hat and threw it at the cage. her hat had hit the bar and was trapped instead of her but before she could do nything else she hit the cage. peyton got up slowly and ran for the exit again leaving her hat she finally saw the light leading to the outside.

(perry and rikki)

perry had tried to swim up the river but it was hard with rikki in his arm and the currents where too fast up ahead of him was the worst trap a whirlpool there was no way to escape it once it had caught you. ( i probably left this part out but remember this river is under ground) perry had no strength left in his legs and he was trying to get away with his tail but he suddenly felt like fainting he was dizzy because the whirlpool had caught him before he could realize he was already under water he was shocked there were fans causing the whirlpool. perry drifted down and he was amazed to find a wooden door he had no choice but to open it he went in this room had water on the floor about 7 inches up and then hanging on the wall was a huge computer with wires going in every direction perry stared at the computer which said file delete perry knew what was happening he recalled what peyton had told him "No its fine my nemesis kinda put some weird bug into my computer to make everything act odd"

this of course was the computer and perry saw the mechanical bug that was causing every thing to act weird it was cutting a wire that made the white light in the ceiling turn red then the bug noticed perry and shot a laser beam at him perry dodged and set rikki down "this wont be easy" he told himself the robot bug had fired at perry many times before it had to recharge perry himself was tired from dodging so much then from nowhere there was a low rumbling sound from motorclycles that shook the ground then perry could hear his owners voice,

"this team go left this team go right everyone else follow me and ferb we've got to find perry!" phineas had said in a microphone the noise of phineas and the chickens was so loud it felt like an earth quake dust fell from the ceiling and the light even flickered the mechanical bug had fallen into the water which broke it perry smiled the light turned white again and the noises had faded and just then rikki woke up ,

"perry how'd we get here and why am i so wet?"

" it's complicated" perry said happily

(15 minutes later)

perry sat along the shore of the river with rikki explaining every thing that had happened since rikki had fainted then he heard

"PERRY! PERRY OVER HERE!" perry knew that voice anywhere he turned around to see peyton along with 5 other agents, "GRAB THIS ROPE!" peyton yelled as agent t threw a rope perry and rikki both grabbed onto it and held it tightly agent t agent b and agent m pulled both perry and rikki up once they were up perry smiled at peyton

"Hey" he said

"you will not believe what happened they both said at the same time"

(10 minutes later Flynn-Fletchers backyard)

perry hid behind the tree ready to see his owners he sat with rikki and peyton,

"well guys guess this is goodbye" rikki said

" Im going back underground " rikki said with a sad look on his face

"wait!" perry yelled as rikki started to walk away

"hm?" rikki mumbled

"if i can find a owner for you thats perfect will stay with them?" perry asked

"i guess" rikki said then perry turned to peyton

" we gotta do a mission together sometime" perry said with a smile peyton smiled too, "well goodbye you guys" perry said

"thanks for getting us out of all the traps perry i even learned a few things" peyton said

"yeah thanks for helping me when i fell in the river- even after that ceiling fan fell on you" rikki said as he stared at perrys bruised leg

"it was nothing" perry said

"goodbye perry" peyton said

"yeah see you later" rikki said perry smiled and went to his owners,

" bye rikki" peyton said

"bye peyton i'll see ya 'round" rikki said

(happy ending)

perry went back to his usual buisness stoping doofenshmirtz, Rikki had a new family in danville the guilfords, and Peyton's parents were brought to her by special agents monogram sent.

It was a happy ending

aaaww i liked writing this story but it had to end sometime and i'll make more

interviews

" so candace what did you think about that story? " i asked

"coulda used more me and i am not that bossy and it needed me and jeremy falling i love" candace said

"phineas what did you think?"

"i liked it but one question - wheres perry?" phineas asked

"hm he was just here- oh well how about you ferb?" i asked, "arent you gonna say something?" i asked

"he's more of a man of action" phineas said as ferb gave me a thumbs up

"uuuhhh ok doofenshmirtz?"

"i would never be so stupid to build a fan inator" doofenshmirtz said then perry moves the curtains showing the fan inator, " i didn't build that" doofenshmirtz said

" well thats all the time for now goodbye!" i said

"greenland is all ice when iceland is all green" ferb said

"ok" i said


End file.
